Tuvix
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-140 |producer(s)= |story= Andrew Shepard Price and Mark Gaberman |script= Kenneth Biller |director= Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0709000 |guests=Tom Wright as Tuvix, Simon Billig as Hogan, Bahni Turpin as Swinn |previous_production=The Thaw |next_production=Resolutions |episode=VGR S02E24 |airdate= 6 May 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) The Thaw (Overall) The Muse |next_release=(VGR) Resolutions (Overall) For the Cause |story_date(s)= 49655.2 (2372) |previous_story=For the Cause |next_story=Resolutions }} Summary Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Neelix are sent to collect botanical samples from a discovered Class M planet. When beamed back aboard Voyager, the two men and the orchidaceae they collected are merged at the molecular level to become a single lifeform which names himself Tuvix. After ruling out transporter malfunction, the crew discovers that when demolecularized in the matter stream, the genetic material of the alien orchids acted as a symbiogenetic catalyst and is the culprit for the combination of the two crewmembers. Unfortunately, the process cannot be reversed, and Tuvix is accepted as a member of the crew with the rank of lieutenant, functioning as chief tactical officer in Tuvok's stead. Kes reacts poorly to Tuvix as his existence deprives her of both Tuvok and Neelix, her mentor and boyfriend respectively. Her displeasure lessens over the course of the episode, but never completely goes away. Captain Janeway accepts Tuvix in his role as an excellent chief tactical officer and "an able advisor, who skillfully uses humor to make his points". Tuvix himself, having the combined memories and personalities of his constituents, melds the previously intractable qualities of both and improves upon them, flexing either muscle as the situation requires: "Chief of security or head chef, take your pick!" Two weeks after the accident, the Doctor develops a contemporary equivalent to barium sulfate (BaSO4) radiocontrasting using a custom radioisotope with which he can identify the disparate DNAs of the two original crewmen and use the transporter to disentangle the two. Tuvix denounces the procedure however. He argues that he has rights and that he doesn't want to die, for to restore the two lost crewmen would require his execution. After discussing the situation with Commander Chakotay, Kes, and Tuvix himself, Janeway ultimately decides to proceed with the separation, acting in absentia to protect the rights of the two original men. Tuvix makes a final emotive plea for support from the crew, but finds no supporters. After the Doctor refuses to take Tuvix's life in compliance with the medical precept of doing no harm, Janeway performs the procedure herself and succeeds in restoring both Tuvok and Neelix. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # Though he is the more senior officer, Lieutenant Hogan addresses Ensign Kim as 'Sir'. This is because whilst Hogan IS senior in rank, Kim is a Bridge Officer and part of the command crew. In this instance, Hogan is addressing Kim's seniority by position not by the rank on his collar. This has been long held in terrestrial armies and navies for centuries up into the current times. An Officer In Command (OIC) is deferred to even though their actual held rank may be lesser. It is done to keep the command structure of the vessel intact.Mcb359 on Monday July 2018 Hogan calls Kim ‘sir’ as Hogan is a former Maquis crew member, and holds the rank of either crewman or ensign. I don’t recall him ever being referred to as lieutenant. Even as an ensign, Kim would technically be higher, as he was assigned to Voyager first (before the ship was lost, whereas Hogan joined after the Caretaker Array was destroyed) and Kim is head of Operations, Hogan works under Torres in Engineering.Seniram 11:08, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Hogan was adressed as Lieutenant in Deadlock, which takes place before this episode. Plot holes # Janeway wants Paris to take a shuttle down to collect plant samples. Paris recommends waiting until morning to avoid bad weather. He could just as easily land on the other side of the planet where it is daylight. That would incur the risk of the planet blocking communication between Voyager and the shuttle. Nit Central # Chris on Sunday, November 01, 1998 - 10:35 pm: After the accident it is stated that part of the flower they were carying is also in Tuvik, so why doesn't it appear when they get separated? Seniram 14:56, January 11, 2018 (UTC) The flower molocules probably disolved into atoms during the separation. # Why do they both have have uniforms on when they get separated? Where did the other come from? Chris Thomas on Saturday, November 07, 1998 - 2:04 am: Aren't the two uniforms derived from Tuvix's uniform, which was originally a combination of two uniforms? # Jenny Veitch on Tuesday, November 10, 1998 - 11:48 am: Why does Nelix still call Tuvok Mr Vulcan when he shared moemories with him? Chris Thomas on Wednesday, November 11, 1998 - 1:44 am: Out of respect, maybe? He understands a bit more about how Vulcans like their privacy and to be left alone etc now he's shared Tuvok's mind. # Callie Sullivan on Sunday, May 02, 1999 - 4:13 pm: Tom said that they couldn't go back to the planet for another sample of the orchid because it was currently night time. I laughed out loud at that point and said, "Well, here's a great idea, Tommy - Take A Shuttle and fly round to the day side! Duh!!" ''Chris Thomas on Thursday, January 20, 2000 - 12:45 am: Perhaps the orchid only grows on one continent or even smaller area, which was currently experiencing night, meaning flying to the day side would be pointless because what they needed wouldn't be there.' # ''Brian Lombard on Tuesday, October 26, 1999 - 6:55 am: Couple of questions. First, Neelix has an Ocampan lung. How did the transporter know to give it back to him? Remember, it was separating the two combined DNAs (Talaxian and Vulcan.) Second, Blood Fever showed us that Tuvok has a metal joint in his arm. Same question. Chris Thomas on Tuesday, October 26, 1999 - 7:45 am: Wouldn't their most recent transporter patterns be logged in the ship's computer - so it knows of such modifications to the body? Category:Episodes Category:Voyager